Behind A Closed Door
by CJS51703
Summary: After their kiss, Sebastian and Grell decide to have to night of their lives. (Direct sequel to In The Night.)


*****It seems like I'm on an uploading streak! Anyways, I got more inspiration in the area of Black Butler stories, so I decided that I'd throw this out. I'm still shaky in this category, so please forgive me if anything is off or seems bad. Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel belong to Yana Tolboso, the story plot belongs to me, and let's begin!**

The sound of Ciel's door shutting indicated that the cost was officially clear.

"Well? Do you want to get on with it? Or do you want to keep stalling?" Sebastian asked, going to rebutton his shirt. Grell seized his wrist in a moment of frantic movement. "No!" he cried. He released his grip. "Alright, so let's go to my bedroom," Sebastian said. Then, he went on down the hallways.

If Grell had still been wearing his shoes, he probably would've been shaking in them. All he had come for was a late-night kiss. He had wound up getting that and so much more, it seemed. The duo of a reaper and a demon went down the long hallway, eventually turning and going into one of the room.

"I expected more in your room, you know," Grell commented. "Well, I am merely a butler and still just a servant of the young master," Sebastian reminded. Grell rolled his grass-tinted eyes. "Please don't mention that little brat. For the longest time, I thought that you two were having some sort of affair," he said. Sebastian shook his head to confirm that the statement was incorrect. "No, that was never the case. Only if the young master ordered that to be would he and I be in an intimate relationship. But, to my personal relief, he has not ordered that to happen. And according to my judgement, I highly doubt that he ever will," he explained. Grell nodded to show that he indeed got the point. "So, Bassy," he said, posing on the bed, "how abut we begin our adventure now?"

So, Sebastian let his coat and white button-up fall to the floor in a heap. He pulled his gloves off, even, with his mouth. His contract seal looked more or less like a tattoo on his hand in the dim light. But, he sat on the bed, his fine-toned torso now in perfect view.

"OH, MY LOVE!" Grell squealed, his nose bleeding a little. "Shut it!" Sebastian hissed. "You do not want to wake the young master yet again! Squeal like that again, and I'm putting my shirt back on and kicking you out!" he snapped. Grell shrunk back from how started he was. His nose had stopped bleeding at this point. "Understood," he said.

"Anyways, it's your turn. I've begun this," Sebastian said. Grell snapped from his pose and stood up. "Alright. But you already know that I'm going to outdo you," he said. Then, as sensually as he could manage (which made him look somewhat ridiculous), he stripped down until he was stark-naked. He flipped his crimson hair and struck a pose. "Don't let me outdo you. I want to see _all_ of you," he purred.

So, Sebastian stood back up and removed his pants and underwear. "Alright. We're even now," he said. Grell hardly contained another fangirlish squeal. He sprawled out on the bed. "Bring me to heaven for a night," he sighed, showing his jagged teeth in his smile.

Sebastian got on top of him, putting their bodies in contact and their faces inches apart. "The best I can do is hell," he replied. Grell wrapped his arms around the demon on top of him.

"Screw it, that is close enough," he decided.

XxX

Sebastian was the first to rise the next morning. He didn't necessarily need to sleep, but it was a luxury he sometimes enjoyed. He looked at Grell, who was still fact asleep and softly snoring which using his chest as a pillow. It wasn't that the reaper was necessarily heavy; on the contrary, he was rather light. Sebastian looked at him with a half-smile as he recalled the previous night. It had been rowdy, exciting, and full of a feeling that neither of them had ever wanted to end. In the process, Grell's glasses had been snapped in half. But that had halted them in no sense.

A few moments later, Grell woke up. "Hello, Bassy. I had a lot of fun last night," he said. "Me too. We shall have to do it again sometime. Preferably... sometime when you're able to see clearly," Sebastian said.

Grell's expression went from blissful to cross. "I'll have you know, I can see well enough without my glasses! My eyesight is just somewhat poor," he protested. Sebastian held up two fingers close to each other. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked flatly. Grell squinted as he examined what was being put in front of him. "Er...one?" he guessed.

"My earlier statement stands. Go on, look for some new ones. I have to begin preparing for my day with the young master anyways," Sebastian said. So, he and Grell began getting their clothes on. In no time at all, they were both fully dressed. "One more kiss before we part?" Grell asked. Sebastian went over and gave him one lasting, tender kiss on the mouth to go. "I'll see you later~" Grell said. Then, he left out the nearby window, which was no surprise. Sebastian shut it and sighed. "He's ridiculous."

And after saying that, he went back to his normal morning routine.

 *****Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Now, I have to go write a paper about "the science of Interstellar" for my honors science class, which is gonna suck. Anyways, leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you later!**


End file.
